Ezekiel
Ezekiel, conhecido como "o estranho" ou "o mimado" era um campista no Ilha Dos Desafios, no lado dos Robalos assassinos. Ele não se classificou para a temporada de Luzes, Drama, Ação!. Foi também um concorrente no Drama Total Turne Mundial e foi membro da equipe Vitória. Apesar de ter sido removido, ele segura na asa traseira do jato. depois de ser expulso e transformado em um animal selvagem clandestino a bordo da aeronave, muitas vezes fazendo várias aparições durante a temporada. Em Drama Total A Vingança Da Ilha ele aparece no iate ao lado de Katie,Sadie, Trent, Bridgette, Geoff, Heather , Courtney e Alejandro (no Robo) , sentindo a brisa do corrimão do navio e tem várias participações especiais na temporada, e Drama Total So estrelas aparece em alguns episódios. Aparencia: Normal: Ezekiel tem a cor de pele meio palida, e como Owen ele não possui cor na barriga e nas pernas por quase nunca ficar sem camisa, ele usa um moletom verde-musgo com capuz da mesma cor que seus sapatos e calças azuis da cor do seu gorro. possui um grande queixo com pelos faciais, tem cabelos medios castanhos e por fim possui olhos achatados em cima DTTM Eu Vejo Londres: Os olhos de ezekiel ficam vermelhos, ele perde seu gorro sua pele fica verde e suas roupas ficam rasgadas. Aparencia atual; ele perde seus sapatos seus cabelos caem deixando apenas longos fios castanhos. Personalidade: Ezekiel é um menino que estuda em casa, nunca teve contato com outras pessoas de sua família e foi criado por um demente camponês por Ezequiel não saber tratar os outros com educação. Ele foi criado em atitude machista de seu pai e por isso ele acredita que os homens podem fazer coisas melhores que as mulheres acham que os homens são mais fortes e mais inteligentes do que as meninas. por isso, ele foi o primeiro eliminado na IDD e é também por isso que Ezekiel não tem amigos. Quando Ezekiel se comporta selvagem de uma forma muito violenta e quase como um animal. Biografia: Ezekiel fica muito feliz por estar Ilha Dos Desafios. Ele não tem muitas oportunidades para se relacionar com os seus colegas por eles não serem se alto nivel social .Isso porque seus pais (ambos professores de Economia Doméstica) acreditam que a melhor coisa para o seu filho é "estar em contato apenas com os melhores e receber o mais alto nível de pessoas de educação." Então Ezequiel recebersua educação em casa. Por esta razão, é socialmente inútil. A única razão pela qual os pais de Ezekiel registrado em IslaDel Drama foi porque o médico de família estava preocupada com a falta de vitamina D, então eu disse-lhes para levá-lo para fora de casa para o exterior. Agora, pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele tem que aprender a conviver com outros caras. Ele está olhando para a frente, uma vez que acredita que estaexperiência uma espécie de "experiência" com ele como cobaia. A última vez que Ezekiel estava em público, antes ilha drama era quando competiu aa Bee National Spelling, mas foi atacado pelos outros concorrentes porque ele pediu a menina, que ficou em terceiro lugar, se ele achava que Eu estava nessa posição para não pensar "o suficiente" e disse ao filho, o segundo, que seria muito bonito se não fosse tão suja. Ambos os finalistas amaldiçoou em diferentes idiomas. Ezekiel sabeporque ele fala oito idiomas. O único controle não é "linguagem adolescente", o que explica seu blefe enfrentando acusações de finalistas que estão com inveja porque ele ganhou oconcurso de soletração e chamá-los de "back coxo." Ilha dos Desafios: Ezequiel chega à ilha em Não Tão Felizes Campistas - Parte 1, logo após Katie e Sadie, dizendo que ele viu um pássaro. ChrisMcLean recebe e diz-lhe para não tentar ser o primeiroeliminado. É escolhido para estar nos Assassinos Bagres Ezequiel é mostrado no precipício com sua equipe em Não Tão Felizes Campistas - Parte 2. Jumps Quando parece que tudo está bem, mas acaba batendo uma rocha saliente, rodando, no entanto, não parece ser afetada. Ele foi um dos primeiros a chegar ao acampamento com os materiais para a jacuzzi,juntamente com Harold e Courtney. Depois de perder o desafio,Ezequiel se pergunta como eles perderam se os Esquilos Berrantes tem mais meninas, dizendo que eles são fracos.Todas as meninas em sua equipe está chateada com esses comentários, e expulsá-lo da ilha. O rosto de Ezequiel em uma caixa de leite Ezekiel tem uma pequena participação na formação básica, com o rosto aparecendo em uma caixa de leite na cozinha doChef Hatchet. Não se sabe por que este fato. Ezekiel na praia dos perdedores com Geoff e Bridgette Ezekiel aparece na altura Camps superiores usando óculos escuros e uma corrente de ouro com um Z. Tente abordagem Bridgette várias vezes, sugerindo que esta apaixonado por ela,mas rejeita isso. Ele parece ter feito amigos, como mostradoconversando amigavelmente com Trent quando ele pede ajuda para se Harold é um traidor. Desafio triplo em você!, Ezequiel foto aparece na roda dos desafios. Seu desafio é para comer-se as unhas do pé, o quefoi feito por Gwen. Quando Heather rugidos de fúria a ser removido, Ezequiel é surpreendido com esta na praia com osoutros perdedores para fora. No último episódio, realmente!, Ezequiel tem apoio Owen. Ele estava entre os muitos aplausos quando soube que Owen dariauma festa se você ganhar. Quando Owen ganha, é abraçado por com Harold. Ezequiel é mostrado um pouco mais sociável na Ilha Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama, juntando-se Beth e Lindsay para encontrar o milhão de dólares. Aparentemente, uma vez que ele sentiu o respeito para as meninas, pois não insultar a qualquer momento. Apesar de todo o tempo gasto com eles, não pode beneficiar de Luz, Drama, Ação! Porque Justin pára-quedasnão tem permissão para ver. Luzes,Drama,Ação: Que Ezekiel não tem muita participação na Luz, Drama,Ação!, Porque eu não se qualificam para a temporada, embora ele é visto na Aftermath entre Noé e Eva, no final foi com os outros assistindo Duncan e Beth competir por milhão Caça de celebridades In: Reunião Especial da Luz, Drama, Ação, Ezekiel mostra parte de suas jóias para as câmeras,tentando se tornar uma celebridade. Ele também mostra seu touro, que é apaixonada por ele. Mais tarde, aparece na premiação, ainda falando como bad boy, mas é espancadopela mãe do DJ. Ezequiel é um dos resgatados por ChrisMcLean no helicóptero, tornando-se um membro da Total Drama World Tour. No confessionário, ele está feliz e começa a dançar concedido, mas cai para trás. Drama Total Turne Mundial: Papel de Ezequiel torna-se mais importante no Total DramaWorld Tour em temporadas anteriores. Ele volta com uma atitude arrogante. Ezekiel fora do ônibus mostrando a vitória DTMD Ezekiel cantando na carga Em Walk Like An Egyptian - Parte 1, fora do ônibus e começar a falar sobre as suas chances de ganhar, irritando seus companheiros de equipe e Chris. Depois de Chris McLean se cansou do interromper quando ele falou sobre o vômito CheioSacos de Manies Para Airline, Ezekiel joga fora o avião comouma demonstração de que o salto será composto de vergonha.Ezekiel começou a perseguir o avião pensando que era uma piada, mas Chris diz que as exclusões foram final. Ezequielconseguiu saltar sobre o tronco e lá ficou até eles desembarcaram no Egito. Quando no plano Chris ficou surpreso com o seu desejo e determinação para voltar, masainda disse que estava fora do jogo. Apesar dessas palavras, ele participou do desafio e eu optar por ir sob a pirâmidesozinho. No interior, o botão de pulso pensando que era umporteiro, mas teto solar aberto e ficar coberto por ataduras eoutros objetos. Ele começou a descer a pirâmide até que ele conheceu Owen e Noah, que fugiu em pensar que ela era umamúmia. Conseguir deixar o pirâmide graças a Izzy o guiou, e eu deixei Chris permanecer no jogo, como Duncan tinha deixado.Em seguida, ele se juntou a Equipe Victoria. Ezekiel perde o ramo Em Walk Like An Egyptian - Parte 2, Tempo de Ezequiel ao Amor interrupções, o que irrita besouros e ataque a todos.Juntamente com o resto de sua equipe, Ezekiel está perdidono deserto até Harold usado a vara dada por Chris para encontrar o caminho até o reman Rio Nilo enquanto o tempocantando É Remo, Harold diz a Ezequiel para usar a vara para bater crocodilos e estes estão esgotados. Embora Ezequieltenta, um crocodilo de comer a haste termina. Quando finalmente chegar ao final do rio, são os últimos a chegar à costa, mas Chris revela que as equipes não correr o risco deeliminação, desde que tenham as suas recompensas segura.Ezequiel admite que perdeu a vara, para que eles perdem o desafio e eles devem votar em alguém. Todos passaporteselado Ezequiel, exceto Lindsay, que sela todos). Ezekiel foi jogado para fora do avião por Chef antes de Ezequiel poderiainsultar sua equipe. No entanto, Ezequiel segurou a asa. Primeira aparição Ezequiel Ezequiel tem uma aparição em Super-Ultra-Fun Loca no Japão.Enquanto a Equipe Amazônia está à procura de materiais para fazer o seu negócio, eles vêem a silhueta de Ezequiel atrás de algumas caixas com olhos brilhantes vermelho. O Codydesaparece antes que você diga "Isso foi ...?" Assustando toda a equipe. Ele tem outra aparição em Todo o Yukon, quando visto comotrês ratos abrir um alçapão no chão e saltar com um pára-quedas. Quanto mais tarde é mencionado por Tyler, dizendo que Ezequiel fala mais do que o blogging, embora seja sempre o primeiro eliminado. Ezequiel aparece na banheira de hidromassagem de Chris por alguns segundos Em The Aftermath: Bridgette em águas turvas, Ezequiel revelaque está desaparecido, juntamente com Duncan de eliminação.Blaineley disse que nada grande Ezequiel é tímido câmera, fazendo com que Justin zombar isso, e ele disse "grande" e "Ezequiel" na mesma frase. Quando Geoff e Blaineleycomeçam a mostrar dois clipes de "Total Drama" Fugitives, é revelado que Ezequiel nunca saiu do avião. No primeiro clipe,Owen acorda depois de dormir na primeira classe e olha para fora da janela. Ele vê a sombra de Ezequiel pendurado de cabeça para baixo de uma das asas do avião. De repente, queé iluminado por um feixe de luz, que é mostrada como a procura. Quando Owen balança a cabeça e back flip, Ezequielnão mais. O segundo clipe mostra um vídeo de Chris relaxando em sua banheira de hidromassagem. Chris abre os olhos e vê a sombra de Ezequiel escondida no vapor. Quando Chris levaum bastão pronto para atacar Ezequiel, ele desaparece. Ezequiel escondido atrás de caixas Em Newf Kids on the Rock, na cena em que o chefe joga todosfora do avião na água, aparece atrás de uma pilha de caixasassistindo o chef. Reaparece na Jamaica Me Sweat, em cima da cabine dentro do avião apenas quando o DJ é eliminado, testemunhando, assim, para que a equipa Victoria. Em Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon, Ezekiel aparece em outro segmento de "Total Drama" Fugitives. O texto acima está escondido em uma caixa, antes de saltar para um mouse e, em seguida, aproximar a câmera, terminando o clipe. Ezekiel começa uma descida de loucura Em I See London ..., Ezekiel tem sua primeira grande aparição desde a sua remoção. Ezequiel é descoberto peloChef no compartimento de carga, e ele vem de volta, mas não como um concorrente. Durante todo o episódio, as peças deJack Estripador, que irá capturar os competidores enquanto eles procurar pistas sobre seu covil. Alejandro é o primeirocapturado, seguida por Cody e Sierra, e mais tarde paraHeather e Tyler. Ele está preso por Noah e Owen em um ônibus, com a ajuda de cães de guarda. Depois de Chris tirou o chapéu e máscara, é revelado a ele, mas com uma aparênciaassustadora: pele verde, olhos vermelhos, um pedaço da orelhafaltando, deformados, dentes mal cuidados, sem a capacidade de falar, rosnando vez que. Chris revela que a teria deixadoficar no avião havia capturado tudo sem ser descoberto, mascomo falha, Chef joguei fora. No entanto, depois de Noé salta de avião para ser removido, você pode ver uma roda afiada,rosnando. Ezequiel segurando Quando Chris está explicando o desafio da Grécia Pieces, a cabeça de Ezequiel pode ser visto saindo de um alçapãodebaixo da mesa. Em A EX-Files, Ezequiel é visto sentado no banco de co-pilotono cockpit pelo Chef balão inflado. Ezequiel dormir Em Picnic at Hanging Dork, Ezequiel está dormindo sob a rodado avião, impedindo este pode pousar. Na Suécia Sour, enquanto Heather e Alejandro estão falandono compartimento de carga, Chris chama pelo interfone.Quando isso acontece, você pode ver Ezequiel atrás de algumas caixas, mas depois se esconde. No início de Niagara Brawls, Ezequiel faz um cameo no compartimento de carga, quando ele rouba e come queijomouse. Quando ele vê que Chris está se aproximando para acordar os outros, oculta. Em Falso chinês Out, Ezekiel aparece na primeira classe, tentando tirar um pouco do bolo Duncan e Courtney, mas se esconde quando Duncan está chegando. Mais tarde Blaineley eu revelar tudo o que Ezekiel ainda está no porão de carga. Ezekiel caiu em um estado completamente vestido Ezekiel tem outro papel importante de Londres, em AfricanoDeitado Society. Ele foi capturado pelo Chef após Blaineleyrevelado no episódio anterior, que ainda estava no avião. Neste ponto, Ezequiel se parece com um animal selvagem, comgarras em vez de mãos e pés, e não ter cabelo. Ele é usado como parte do desafio da Tanzânia. Como Chris explica o jogopara capturar Ezequiel, os lançamentos, ataques internos efoge. Durante o desafio, Alejandro chama para ajudá-los eDuncan para escapar de areia movediça. Depois de fazer isso,Ezequiel vira para fugir. Mais tarde, enquanto tenta limparmanchas Duncan bagas de sangue em um lago, Ezequiel surgee começa a atacar. Quando o desafio termina, Chris decide deixar Ezekiel na África, mas ele consegue esgueirar-se de volta para o avião. Ezekiel retorna para se infiltrar no avião Em Rapa Phooey!, Ezequiel faz uma participação especial, aparecendo em classe econômica, enquanto Heather e Serrainverso. Ezequiel, juntamente com os outros concorrentes eliminados, aparece como cabeça moai. Sierra é uma cor Alejandro ovo em seu nariz, referindo-se ao hábito que ele tinha de hurgarsela. Momentos antes do avião Sierra pop em Awwwwww,Drumheller, Ezekiel, juntamente com muitos outros animaisescapar da parte de trás do avião. Em estilo havaiano, Ezekiel é mencionado várias vezes, comoquando Geoff recorda o momento em que Alexander foi capturado por Londres. Ezekiel prestes a atacar Heather Ezekiel novamente tem outro papel importante na Planes, Trains, Hot Mobiles ar. Quando Alejandro esconde na parte de trás do caminhão de carga com destino México, o lançamentoprometido se ele promete se comportar. Quando eles chegam ao trem onde é Heather, Alejandro explica ao gerente queEzequiel é seu irmão mais novo. Quando Alexander vê aEzequiel instrui o ataque. Depois de Heather empurra Alejandrofora do trem, Ezequiel aparece e ataque novamente. Ela tentaconfortá-lo, lembrando quando eles estavam na ilha e foi semi-humano. Quando ela começa a fugir, tomar um carrinho de comida e começa a atacá-lo com a comida, mas que Ezequielnão afetá-lo. Finalmente, Ezequiel é jogado para fora da janela. Ezekiel atrás Heather No final original do Hawaiian Punch, quando Heather Alexanderjoga fora do vulcão e lança seu manequim, Ezequiel apareceatrás dela e empurra a ocasião de levar o caso para Chris. Ezekiel caindo vulcão com o milhão Quando ele faz, ele é jogado na cratera do vulcão, afundando.Mais tarde, ele aparece como uma bola de fogo e bate Chrisveleiro, fazendo-a afundar. No final alternativo, Ezequiel rouba apasta Heather vulcão e cai com o dinheiro, eo resto vai como no final normal. Isso se refere ao Gollum de O Senhor dos Anéis, quando o vulcão cai. Drama Total:A Vingança da Ilha: Em grande! Mais ruim! Mais brutal!, Ezequiel aparece no iatejunto com o resto dos veteranos. A grade é no iate com a línguapara fora, como se fosse um cão selvagem. Anne Maria Ezekiel oferecendo a temporada de 3 milhões Ele aparece em uma mina é Wasting Terrível, seqüestro MaryAnne. Ela demonstra ser o rei de um grupo de mutantestoupeiras cegas, e tenta conquistar Mary Anne com váriospresentes, incluindo o prêmio na última temporada completamente queimado. Quando isso falha, Ezequiel dá-lhe um grande diamante que ela acredita que é real. QuandoRelâmpago tentativa de recuperar figuras de Chris, ataquesEzequiel, mas o raio é liberado e joga fora. Finalmente, a minaexplode, prendendo Ezekiel. Em The Enchanted Franken-Floresta, Ezekiel aparece quandoele finalmente sai dos escombros da mina. Ao tentar sair porum buraco na corrida passada relâmpago inadvertidamentepuxar de volta para o meu. Ezekiel reapareceu em Cérebro vs Musculos: The Ultimate Duel.Após as criaturas mutantes são liberados e criar o caos,Ezequiel bater um esquilo aparece para defender Mary Anne.Quando ele tenta beijá-la, Mary Anne grita, mas Ezequiel Cameron bate uma panela, tornando esta fraco. Drama Total:Só Estrelas: Ezekiel faz uma participação especial em Heroes vs Villainsquando Chris anuncia outros concorrentes de que ele será umconcorrente. O Chef toma o avião para Ezequiel e quandocaem com seus companheiros de equipe, Chris faz com que orobô para pegá-lo e jogá-lo fora dizendo que ele estava apenas brincando e que em nada vai. Ezekiel prepara vingança contra Chris Ezekiel aparece novamente e achareis Zeek onde seqüestra Chris. Para vingar a humilhação e abuso que lhe serviu no passado, levando à mina abandonada e amarrar sobre um tanque de resíduos tóxicos. Como efeito colateral da exposição a resíduos radioactivos tanto tempo, Ezekiel agora podecuspir ácido. Durante todo o episódio, ele mostra vários dosconcorrentes que tenham sido enviados por busca Chef Hatchet Chris. Depois de ter capturado a maior parte dosconcorrentes, Cameron, Gwen e Chef chegar, com as mais recentes tentativas para libertar Chris. Ele usa sua saliva ácidapara causar uma queda de pedras e esmagar Cameron, masGwen pega Ezequiel com arma spaghetti Chef. No entanto, assim como Gwen Cameron lança, Ezequiel desaparece. thumb|left thumbthumb|left|106pxthumbthumbthumb|left Categoria:Personagens Categoria:COMPETIDORES Categoria:Ilha dos desafios Categoria:Drama total Categoria:Drama total turne mundial Categoria:Drama Total Só estrelas Categoria:Monstros Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Antagonistas